conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Spoofs
Below is a list of movie spoofs that are present in Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker: Live & Reloaded ''and ''Conker's Big Reunion. Hungover *A Clockwork Orange — The opening sequence is a direct spoof of the first scene of the film. The Panther King's milk obsession is another reference to the film. *'Father Ted '— Birdy's sign reads "Feck off crows". Windy *Full Metal Jacket — Birdy's quote "You love manual, long time" is a reference to the infamous "Me love you long time" quote. *Blue Velvet — The conversation between Conker and the barrel is taken verbatim from Frank and Jeffrey's "Go for a Ride?" dialogue. Barn Boys *Looney Tunes — Jack seems to speak in a manner similar to Foghorn Leghorn. *Monty Python's The Meaning of Life — Marvin explodes from overeating, just like Mr. Creosote *Terminator — Haybot and Suzie 9mm (parody of Uzi 9mm). At a point it says "Buff you Asshole", a reference to Terminator's line "Fuck you Asshole". Bat's Tower *'Jaws' — The cutscene where Brute is trying to catch Conker as he attempts to climb up onto the dock is a parody of the scene in Jaws where the shark is trying to kill the shark hunter Charlie as his friend tries to pull him up onto the dock. *'Godzilla (1998) '— Brute chasing Conker up the dock while destroying it. Sloprano *Jaws — The Great Mighty Poo dragging the Sweet Corns. *The Wizard of Oz — The Great Mighty Poo's "flushing" scene is very similar to the dying words of the Wicked Witch of the West as she melts. Uga Buga *Raiders of the Lost Ark — The cavemen chased by the rock is a parody of the famous Indiana Jones scene. *Eyes Wide Shut — The password to the club is the same as in the movie. *'Pulp Fiction '— Berri quotes Mia Wallace when she says that she has to go powder her nose. *'The Untouchables' — Don Weaso beating Paulie to death with a baseball bat. *'Braveheart '-''' Conker is mooned by Ugas, which is what the Scots do to taunt the English. *'''Return of the Jedi — The name of the caveman Buga the Knut is a parody of Jabba the Hut). *'Alice in Wonderland '— When Fangy first appears, Conker gets out a big watch and says: "Is that the time? I must be going!". *Jurassic Park — The way Fangy eats the cavemen is exactly like the velociraptor from Jurassic Park. Spooky *Van Helsing — In the Xbox version, Conker dons a Van Helsing outfit. *An American Werewolf in London — In the Xbox version, in the small town before the graveyard, there's a pub named "The Slaughtered Lamb". *Bram Stoker's Dracula — Count Batula's character design, as well as his quotes reference the titular character. Some lines, like "I never drink... wine." are based on the 1931 Bela Lugosi portrayal. *'Ghostbusters II' — Kulas of Conk's portrait is modeled after the Vigo's one. *Monty Python and the Holy Grail — Some dialogue from Count Batula. *The Blair Witch Project — The bloody handprints all over the walls at Count Batula's mansion. It's War! *Back to the Future Part II — The S.H.C. Sergeant distracts Conker by yelling "What the hell's that!?". *Saving Private Ryan — The Assault subchapter of It's War on Tediz Beach is near-identical to the opening beach scene. *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade — The quote "Tediz? I hate these guys" is similar to Indy's line "Nazis. I hate these guys", from The Last Crusade. *'Lost in Space' — The chase seen where the spider mines chase him down the hall and one gets his leg cut off when the door closes. *'Kill Bill' — In the Xbox version, when the lead surgeon Tediz jumps out of the green tank, the Ironside Siren plays. *The Exorcist — The Little Girl's head spins in a similar fashion to that of the possessed Regan, and utters her line "Do you know what your f***ing daughter did?!" *Apocalypse Now — When the war is over and the soldiers are leaving the island, Conker and the SHC Sergeant have a short chat on the horrors of war. At the end of the conversation, the SHC Sergeant quotes the famous "The horror... the horror" line used at the end of the film. Heist *'The' Matrix — The bank robbing sequence. Conker's outfit is based on the character Neo. Berri's one is based on Trinity. The music playing is the same as in the film. Another reference is when Conker is checking out the weapons on a white background, while the game is locked up. *'Return of the Jedi - '''When meeting the King, it's sitting in a throne exactly like the one used by the Emperor Palpatine when he meets Luke Skywalker. *Alien & Aliens — Heinrich pops out of The Panther Kings chest and Conker fights him with a mechanical suit and quotes Ripley's line "Get away from her you bitch". *Pulp Fiction — Conker is given a wide range of weapons to choose from, however he eventually chooses a katana. *Conan the Destroyer — In the final cutscene, Conker is made King and contemplates on his throne in a direct parody of the ending from this movie. *American Beauty — In the cutscene after the credits, Conker calls the bartender "Cowboy", and asks him to pour more in his glass, just like Lester. Multiplayer *Reservoir Dogs — The weasels are given colours as names in the multiplayer mode. *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory — When the Tediz win or if the Villagers lose the Beach mode, the Tediz sing the "Oompa-loompa" song. *Star Wars — The Doon level parodies elements from the whole saga. SHC come with the Millennium Falcon, and the planet resembles Tatooine; R2-D2 can also be seen. *'Terminator 2''' - The mission A Bridge Too Narrow. Also in the trailer for Conker: Live & Reloaded, some quotes are taken off from Terminator 2: Judgement Day, changing "men" to "squirrels" and "machines" to "Tediz". Miscellaneous *From Dusk till Dawn — When getting a cash wad, there is a chance for Conker to say "I'm gonna get tanked tonight" in the same tone as Earl McGraw. *Who Wants to be a Millionaire — Referenced in dialogue when getting a cash wad. *'Dr. Strangelove' — Professor Von Kriplespac talks in a manner similar to the titular character. *'Star Wars' — The quote "Aren't you a little short to be a Grim Reaper?", referred to Gregg. *'Ghostbusters' — In Conker's Big Reunion,'' ''while two Tediz are pissing together, one of them says "Don't cross the streams!". Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Miscellaneous